Your Ghost Haunts Me
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Molly isn't dealing. Not even visiting Rafe's formal bedroom helps. It's not until she receives a visitor who tells her it's time to let go. Companion piece to "Swan Song For the Innocent"


**Your Ghost Haunts Me**

**Summary: Molly isn't dealing. Not even visiting Rafe's formal bedroom helps. It's not until she receives a visitor who tells her it's time to let go.**

**Author's Note: The idea behind this came from aphass who suggested that I write a part where Rafe's ghost visits Molly.**

Molly Davis sighed and knocked on the door to Silas' apartment, waiting for him to answer. She crossed her arms over her chest, shifting nervously. She let her arms fall to her sides as she came face to face with Silas who looked as bad as she felt, dark circles beneath his blue eyes that reminded her so much of Rafe.

"Molly? What are you doing here? Is Sam with you?" Silas asked in confusion, feeling a little bit worried for the teen. He hadn't seen much of her since Rafe's funeral. She'd seemed like a ghost as she just stared at Rafe's coffin blankly from her spot in her wheelchair, next to Sam.

Sam had told him about how Molly had come into the church while Silas was off, talking with the preacher. She'd told him about how Molly had just started sobbing for Rafe and making apologies for not being able to help him. And as he looked at her now, she didn't seem to be doing much better.

"I um..." She cleared her throat, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I was wondering if I could go to Rafe's room for a minute? I think it might...help me come to terms with things."

Silas looked down. "Um...yeah. Take your time." He answered, stepping aside and watching as she walked past him, to Rafe's room.

**0000**

The teen stepped inside the room and shut the door hesitantly. Brown eyes took in the bed that was sloppily made and the clothes on the floor as she walked farther into the room and took a seat on the bed. She grabbed the nightshirt that lay on the pillow and brought it to her nose. The scent of Rafe was already fading, as if he'd never been there at all even though the room looked as if he still inhabited it. She let out a whimper as her eyes landed on the photo on the bedside table. It was of she and Rafe and Sam, all of them happy, all of them smiling. All of them so alive.

Her shoulders trembled as she began to sob, hugging the picture to her chest and curling up on the bed. Moments later, the exhaustion from many sleepless nights filled with nightmares of the accident took over and she was asleep.

She awakened around an hour later to the door opening.

"Hey Molly." Kiki said, leaning her hip against the door and staring at the ground. "Sam called about you. Asked if you were still here."

Molly sat up, placing the picture back on the stand with a shaky hand and trying to wipe the tears from her pretty face. "Thanks for waking me up, Kiki. I'm sorry for falling asleep in here." She said, trying to avoid Kiki's eyes just as she'd tried to avoid Silas'. They both had eyes so similar to Rafe's that it was hard to look right at them.

Before Molly could leave, Kiki said, "You do realize it wasn't your fault, don't you? Rafe wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened to him." And before the younger woman could answer, Kiki hugged her tightly, pressing a comforting kiss to her cheek and handing her the picture frame. "I think that Rafe would want you to have that."

The teen smiled down at the picture she'd been looking at and turned her grateful gaze to Kiki before she walked out the door.

**000**

Although it was summer, it was a bit chilly out tonight and Molly shivered a bit as she stepped into the graveyard, walking over to Rafe's grave after placing some of the flowers she'd bought on her father's and spending a bit of time talking to him.

She took a seat on the ground and looked at Rafe's name, tracing it with her fingers. "Kiki said I could have this picture, but I think it should remain with you. I have pictures of us together and, I just...I want you to know that Sam and I still love you. Despite everything. And we haven't forgotten you. Danny hasn't, either. I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Just that hour at your house. I keep remembering the accident and when I found out you died. God Rafe, I am so sorry that this happened to you. I'm sorry that I didn't get to you in time. Maybe then you'd still be alive." She jumped as she felt cold fingers against her bare arm and she whirled around, eyes widening in shock at what and who she saw.

Rafe was there, dressed just like he had been the night that they'd wrecked. "Hey Molly." He said, giving her a smile.

"Rafe! Oh my God!" She cried out, throwing her arms around him and burying her head into his shoulder. "You're supposed to be dead."

He laughed sadly and hugged her back, shocked still at how much he missed her, even in death. "I am, Molly. I'm here for you, though. It seemed as if you might need me."

Molly looked at him. "But shouldn't you be at peace? What are you still doing here? Why are you visiting me instead of your uncle and cousin?"

Rafe touched her face, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Because Molly. They did what I would want them to do, for their own sakes. They let me go. You haven't. You're still blaming yourself for the wreck and for not being able to save me. But I want you to. You need to realize this wasn't your fault. I was stupid. I did the drugs. I let someone talk me into wrecking into Patrick and killing his child. I chose to drive that night. And the worst part is, I could've killed _you._ And _that?_ _That _was the _last _thing that I ever wanted. You were always so good to me. You _still _are. But you still need to let me go and move on with your life, Molly. Go out with TJ again. Be happy. Eventually, go to college and become what you've always wanted to be. But don't forget me. I don't think I could bare it if you forgot me."

Molly looked at him tearfully. "I could never forget you, Rafe." She whispered, squeezing him warmly. "You're a good guy. I still believe that."

He smiled at her kind words, even if he didn't believe it himself and looked off into the distance where he saw his mother standing and waiting for him, outlined by this shimmery light. He turned back to face Molly and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you Molly. For always being there for me and for being a girl that I loved." With that, he pulled away, walking towards the light, and embracing his mother.

As he disappeared from view, Molly felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her. She still missed him. Part of her probably always would. But his words had served her well. She was going to make his dreams for her come true. She was going to live her life to the fullest. For her. And for him.

**The End**

**A/N: I'm probably going to do another piece set in the future where Rafe's ghost visits Molly, again when her dreams are coming true.**


End file.
